


Robot Boy

by SabunnySorcerer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabunnySorcerer/pseuds/SabunnySorcerer





	Robot Boy

  Since day one, you’ve been a cold, meticulous, robot of a boy. Details caught you by the ankles and eventually stayed with you. Planning and accounting for every detail felt soothing to you.  


  Appearances, no matter how trivial, became another detail that you used to your advantage. Pale blonde hair smoothly slicked back and sleek pointed sunglasses to help your cursed eyes that burned from the sun, highlighted the family’s high cheek bones, the countless constellations of freckles, pointed chin, and exceptionally pale skin.  


  Everything was always in your control. Then you met him and everything fell apart in the most hideously cliché way possible.  
You met him in the beginning of 11th grade, a new student reigning from across the seas. He possessed a thick British accent and deep forest green eyes that sparkled when he laughed. Only seventeen and the edges of his eyes held wrinkles, evidence that he was a particularly jolly individual. He was always haphazardly dressed and paid no attention to any detail ever.  


  “The big picture, Dirk-old boy, is truly what matters in life. Not your silly-willy details.” became a famous catchphrase of his.  
You do admit you smiled a great deal around him. More than with anyone else actually, R-Spice coming in close second. You knew for sure you had feelings for him when he clutched you tightly and cried bullets on you. It was the anniversary of his grandmother’s death. You softly stroked his hair while he cried and cried.  


  You knew you loved him when he took you to prom, senior year. You both considered it a friendly date, until you saw him on your doorstep, dressed like a real prince holding a corsage. Both of you blushed a deep red, that reminded you of your long gone brother, when your hands grazed in the taxi. He smiled wide at you, took your hand in his and raised it to his lips and softly kissed it.  


  At the actual dance, you danced with him all night, save for the punchbowl conversations with your fuchsia eyed sister. Her date sadly informed her once again that she was not gay in engagingly vague ways. R-Spice didn’t let that ruin her night and you admired her for that.  


  The end of the dance led to your first kiss. You held your hands to his soft face, he removed your glasses and you whispered his name softly before leaning down and kissing his rough lips. He blushed harshly again and kissed your cheek before you disappeared into your shared apartment.  


  Eventually both you and Lalonde hung out with your objects of affection. This proved to be an incredibly bad move when they took turns awkwardly staring at the other and softly blushing. Both you and your sibling shared a troubled glance and tried your best to ignore the silent flirtation.  


  It wasn’t long before he only considered you a “bro” once again. The feeling you began feeling over 3 years ago wasn’t fading but constantly intensifying. He no longer looked at you with almost a needy stare, and he also stopped glancing at your lips all together. Your insides felt like they were decomposing and you couldn’t breathe well when you thought of him, so you always seemed out of breath.  


  On one specifically drunken night with your dear sibling, you both admitted to the chemistry your childish crushes had with one another. It was exceptionally painful for your lovely sister who silently hoped for her pale blue loving friend to eventually come around. You both slurred about how love is a horrible feeling that shredded your insides and poisoned your minds. You both admitted also that you aren’t upset with them but just regretful about how things were turning out.  


  Soon they were undoubtedly dating. Both you and R-Spice became secondary characters in their romantic comedy love affair. You wanted to hurt Jake for hurting Roxy. You wanted to rip his guts out and show him what pain really was. So he could feel what both you and Roxy felt.  


  It would’ve been one thing if this hurt only you. It had been clear from the get-go that they were a better match. Her black pixie cut framed her round face softly and her baby blue eyes complimented her skin tone. Her smile was more breath-taking and she didn’t mask her emotions by a constant poker-face. She made him happy.  


  But she made Roxy happy and if anyone deserves to be happy it’s her. You had often seen the way Roxy looked at her friend, like she was a distant nebula that was absolutely gorgeous. She drank a lot more in those after months than ever and it worried you to death. You and Jake talked less and less because Jane would come also and Roxy would drink and drink and drink. You had your sister to think about.  


  A letter came in the mail one warm afternoon addressed to both you and Roxy. You called her in and dreaded opening it. You knew it was a wedding invite before even reading the fancy script. You let Roxy take it and hung your head when she realized and you could see her heart shatter like glass by the look on her face.  
That pushed her over the edge. She spiraled completely out of control, leaving the house you didn’t hear from her for five days.  


  After that she went to rehab and you ended up on your own for the first time. She wrote you letters about a girl named Callie that she fell head over heels for. You smiled and felt like Roxy was finally getting what she deserved.  


  You on the other hand let yourself suffer in silence. Because honestly becoming a cold robot again was okay with you.


End file.
